


you can count on me like one two three (i’ll be there)

by adularescence



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are good hyungs, Canon Compliant, Concussions, Fluff, Gen, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, I'm soft for beomkai so this is centered on their relationship, Injury, Platonic Relationships, and taehyun and soobin aren't really there sorry, beomgyu is a good hyung, honestly this is just the btxt I've been dying to write, interactions!!!!!, sorry Yeonjun appears for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adularescence/pseuds/adularescence
Summary: in which beomgyu and kai survive a post-award show crowd (almost) unscathed, and wind up in the wrong car by accident. kai doesn't believe in coincidences, but it sure is a good thing that it's their senior's car, isn't it?
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga, Huening Kai & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	you can count on me like one two three (i’ll be there)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so… *looks at my unfinished fic* sorry, ik a lot of people are probably waiting for an update but… *looks at this fic* oops? 
> 
> But fr tho, I kind of wrote that last chapter over three days of my break, so I'm a little burnt on that particular fic rn. I promise i’ll finish it though! I just needed a little break from it, and i had a lot of inspiration for this one so i just kind of went with it. Anyways, this is the btxt interaction fic that i have been craving so, enjoy! 
> 
> Title from _Count on Me_ by Bruno Mars

it hadn’t started out bad. things had actually been going quite well, in kai’s opinion. the show had gone smoothly, and their performance had been _good._ kai knows it was. they had practiced for hours after all, pulling countless all nighters and pushing their bodies far past the limit, so there’s no way it wasn’t. they had even gotten an award, a whole award with _rookie of the year: tomorrow x together_ engraved into the little silver plaque. 

now though, with the adrenaline leaving his veins, there’s a sense of quiet, of satisfied exhaustion, settling over him. his eyelids feel heavy, gradually growing harder and harder to keep open, and kai feels himself start to doze on the couch. he can’t wait to finally go home, take a hot shower, and call it a day. 

“don’t fall asleep yet, ningning,” yeonjun says, plopping down next to him and patting his leg. “we still have to leave.” 

kai cracks his eyes open, smiling sheepishly for a moment. “m’ not,” he mumbles, then flops over on yeonjun’s shoulder. “jus’ resting a bit.” 

yeonjun hums softly, and kai doesn’t have to look at him to know that he doesn’t believe it, not even a little. yeonjun doesn’t comment though, just wraps an arm around him, attempts to rub some warmth back into his bicep. a few staff members flit around them, clearing out bits and pieces of the dressing room. one brings them a blanket, and kai hears the quiet murmur of a _thank you_ before yeonjun’s wrapping it around him, then gently guiding his head back to his shoulder. it’s soft and blissfully warm, especially now that the seasons have started changing. 

the next thing he knows, yeonjun is shaking him awake, pulling him out of the nap he must have slipped into. kai rubs his eyes, stretches out his limbs, shakes the sleepiness out of him. the rest of their members linger by the door of the now-emptied room, bundled up in hoodies, masks, and scarves for the trip out to the car. kai pulls on his own, before making his way over. 

beomgyu sticks next to him as they walk, just a hair behind the others. their shoulders brush together every few steps as they stumble their way down the hallway, and even though kai is taller now, he still takes comfort in it. there is something about beomgyu that is simply safe, mature, protective, like an older brother. 

beomgyu leans in, just the slightest bit closer. “kai,” he says, quietly so the others won’t hear. “are you feeling okay? you don’t usually sleep that much.” 

kai smiles and nods. “i’m okay, just tired.”

beomgyu hums softly, and they fall back into their quiet walk. it’s not like kai doesn’t fit in his fair share of sleep between schedules, so his little nap isn’t too far out of the ordinary, but it’s definitely not normal for him. kai’s pretty sure he’s fine, because he doesn’t really feel sick, and they had been working pretty hard lately. either way, beomgyu’s always been hyper aware when it comes to him, a bit of a worrier. it’s sweet, puts a little warm feeling in his heart. he’s someone kai can always count on to look out for him. 

their manager gathers them all together when they reach the door, preparing them for the trek outside. kai doesn’t need to be told why though. he can hear the clear sound of screaming and shouting from a crowd that is very much not supposed to be there, on the other side of the door. the parking lot is supposed to be private, absolutely no fans allowed, but it obviously hadn’t quite worked out that way. things tend to go this way more often than one might think, especially in their line of work, so kai steels his nerves and gears himself up for what’s to come. 

their manager goes first, clearing a path and leading the way. soobin, yeonjun, and taehyun go next, hands gripping tightly to each other's backpacks. beomgyu wraps his arm around kai, and then they follow after. a few security guards line the way, creating a small bubble of space around them as they move. there’s a surge of screams somewhere off to the right, and kai instinctively leans in closer to beomgyu and away from the crowd. 

and then suddenly, beomgyu isn’t there anymore, ripped straight off of kai and back into the crowd. when he turns around, beomgyu is on the ground, scrambling to find footing amongst the mass of arms, legs, bodies, movement. he reaches out, about to pull beomgyu back up to his feet, but then he’s being yanked back too, fast and without warning. there’s hands everywhere, snatching at his bag, his clothes, his skin, his hair. something hits his head, right on the back of his skull, and it takes kai a moment to realize that it’s a light stick. his ears ring, head throbbing with the pure amount of noise, and kai distantly thinks that plastic isn’t supposed to hurt this much. 

he trips then, too focused on his head to think about his feet, and barely manages to catch himself before he faceplants. the flesh of his palms stings, skin torn against the concrete. feet stomp dangerously close to his now exposed hands, and kai curls them into fists so his fingers won’t get smashed. his neck whips suddenly to the left, and it’s only after a few moments that kai realizes he has been pulled up off the ground and in a direction that is definitely _not towards the car._ everything feels blurry, woozy, like he’s in some kind of dream. he knows he’s not though, because his head still hurts, waves of pain crashing over him each time his heart beats, pumps blood through his veins. 

it’s then that kai finally feels the panic set in, because he has absolutely no idea where his members, his manager, the security guards are, only that he’s nowhere near any of them. he’s all alone, in the middle of a crowd, of a _mob._ he can’t even stand up right, because for some reason he can’t seem to find his _own fucking balance._

he doesn’t know how long passes of just him curled up on the ground, arms protecting his face and head, but he’s being pulled up again, by a security guard this time. and then beomgyu’s there again, arm locked around his shoulder once again as they’re practically dragged to the car. kai lets it happen, too dazed to do anything but cling to beomgyu. 

and then they’re in the car, the door shut and locked behind them. beomgyu breathes out, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes for a moment. kai, in his middle row seat, follows him, flopping against beomgyu’s shoulder in place of a window. 

“i thought you got trampled,” beomgyu whispers, still a little breathless. his hand grips at kai’s knee, reassuring himself that they had both made it. 

kai hums softly, because he doesn’t quite have the words to respond yet. his brain feels a little jumbled, slow, like he’s lagging behind somehow. 

beomgyu pats his knee gently, his own little way of showing he understands. “i’m glad you’re okay.” he sits up, turning to check on the others. “hey soobin hyung, you guys all- oh. hi sunbaenims!” 

kai sits up too at that, vision blurring for a moment before clearing. sure enough, there is taehyung, yoongi, and namjoon, all crammed into the back. sitting next to him is hoseok, looking significantly less winded than kai feels. he smiles at them, friendly as always, and kai would normally feel nervous, or even embarrassed, but he can’t really process anything right now. 

“i guess you two are stuck with us,” hoseok jokes, then, “wow, you look worse than yoongi hyung.” 

taehyung snorts and namjoon looks pointedly away, although the amusement is obvious in his eyes. yoongi sends a death glare at hoseok, who only laughs, then directs it towards taehyung and namjoon. beomgyu, flustered, babbles on about how _suga sunbaenim looks great, right kai? i think suga sunbaenim always looks great._ kai, lost, nods along. 

“just hyung is fine, beomgyu-ah, we’re not on camera. and don’t worry about it,” yoongi sighs, looking exasperated but undoubtedly fond at the same time. “these idiots like to think they’re funny.” 

“that’s ‘cause we are,” taehyung says, “and you love us anyways.” 

yoongi sighs, again. “okay.”

hoseok leans towards kai, like he’s telling a secret. “he really does,” he says, eyes sparkling with mirth. “yoongi hyung is a big softie, he just doesn’t like people knowing it.”

kai hums, a beat too late. his head is still throbbing, and everytime someone talks it gets worse, and he still can’t quite keep up. beomgyu glances at him, worried, but kai doesn’t know what to tell him. namjoon leans forward then, everything turning so suddenly serious that kai doesn’t even try to think about it. he feels so _confused._

“kai-ah,” namjoon starts, gently, “are you feeling okay? did you get hurt?” 

kai blinks, thinking. beomgyu pats his knee again, and kai turns towards him, hums again, leans his head back on the seat. he doesn’t know why everyone’s looking at him. 

“kai,” beomgyu murmurs softly, “do you feel sick?” 

ah, right. now he remembers. 

“m’ head kin’a hur’s,” he mumbles, words coming out in english instead of the korean he was going for. his tongue feels heavy, words slurring together more than he had meant them to. he thinks it was still pretty comprehensible though, at least to namjoon, maybe. he lifts his head up, looking around. “why?” 

he hears someone suck in a breath then, sharp and sudden. “kai, buddy,” hoseok says, “you’re bleeding.” 

kai turns around and there it is, his blood on the tan, faux-leather of the seat. it must have been hard to see in his undyed hair and in the dark of the car, but it’s obvious now. the back of his head is clearly bleeding, probably from when he got hit with the light stick. or maybe it was after that, when he was on the ground. it’s hard to tell. 

he doesn’t really know what happens after that, but hoseok is speaking softly to him, holding a piece of gauze to the back of his head. he thinks he hears someone telling the driver to go to a hospital, probably namjoon. he’s the leader, right? he hears a click, and then hoseok is passing the closed first-aid kit back to yoongi. beomgyu’s still patting his knee, and kai isn’t really sure who it’s meant to comfort, at this point. he doesn’t think he’s ever seen beomgyu this jittery before. 

wait, no, that’s not right. beomgyu isn’t jittery, he’s crying, although he looks like he’s trying not to. he’s not doing a very good job of hiding it, though, especially now that kai’s looking right at him. he’s saying something, something kai has to focus on to hear over everything else. _i’m sorry,_ he whispers, _kai i’m so sorry._

kai feels the guilt drop in his stomach. that’s his _beomgyu hyung._ he hadn’t meant to make him cry. kai fumbles for his hand, gripping it tight even though they’re both scraped up and it kinda hurts. “hyung don’ cry,” he pleads, words coming out in stilted korean. he wishes he could just _think._

the breath catches in beomgyu’s throat, and kai feels his heart sink. he doesn’t know what to do to make it better. so he sits, momentarily lost and grasping for words, until taehyung swoops in, leaning over the seat to comfort beomgyu. hoseok gently guides his head to lean back against the seat, and the gauze, again. kai doesn’t really focus, not for the rest of the ride, and not even when namjoon carries him into the hospital because he still can’t balance right and namjoon is the only one tall enough to carry him. he does focus though, when he realizes he has to let go of beomgyu’s hand. 

“what if he’s sad?” he asks, ignoring the way his voice is still slightly slurred and cracking. “he’ll be sad withou’ me.”

beomgyu squeezes his hand, careful of both of their scrapes. he’s tucked under taehyung’s arm, achingly similar to the way beomgyu had wrapped his own around kai earlier. “i’ll be okay, kai. go get better, and i’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“no you won’t,” kai shoots back. he doesn’t particularly care that he’s acting like a child, or that he’s embarrassing himself in front of his seniors. he’s got more important things to worry about, like his hyung. 

taehyung and hoseok glance at each other, holding a silent conversation with their eyes, but it is ultimately yoongi that steps forward. “don’t worry about beomgyu,” he says, soft but firm, and kai knows better than to argue with him. “i’ll take care of him for you, okay?” 

kai nods, finally letting go of beomgyu’s hand, and namjoon brings him into the exam room, hoseok following behind too. it doesn’t take long, thankfully, and they leave as soon as the doctor patches him up and confirms that _yes, he has a concussion_ and _no, it’s not serious, he’ll be alright._

when they enter the lobby, they find beomgyu passed out on yoongi’s shoulder, and yoongi dozing too, head resting on top of beomgyu’s. taehyung, mischievous grin growing, takes pictures of them with his phone, _for blackmail_ he insists. 

hoseok raises an eyebrow. “don’t tease him too much,” he warns, “cause i’m not covering for you this time.” he leans in towards kai then, a fond smile of his own tugging at his lips. “i told you he was a softie. he loves you kids, you know?” 

“oh,” says kai, because even if he wasn’t concussed, he still wouldn’t know what to say. it’s not that he had expected their seniors to reject them, but he definitely hadn’t thought they’d be quite this affectionate either. it’s rather touching, he thinks, to have the love of the people he’s looked up to for so long now. his chest feels full, like it’s about to burst at the seams with something he does not know. it’s a good feeling though, a very good one. 

“all right,” says namjoon, who's still carrying him. he sounds like he’s about to laugh, although kai’s not really sure why. “let’s get you home.” 

on the ride back, kai leans against beomgyu, who leans against yoongi, who leans against the window. it’s a bit awkward, because kai’s the tallest and yoongi’s the shortest, but it’s so nice that he doesn’t really care. 

beomgyu is his hyung, someone that he can always depend on, someone that he can always count on. and kai thinks that it’s nice, that beomgyu has someone to look out for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly kind of born of my need for btxt fics, but also because beomkai are so cute and everyone keeps calling them awkward but like beomgyu clearly loves kai sm, like, that’s his lil bro right there. They’re just so gentle with each other, but at the same time so fond, and it kind of reminds me of my relationship with my little sister so i was like ‘i gotta write something for them’ and then i did lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! And definitely let me know what you think too, it would really mean a lot to me! (srsly i would be overjoyed if you just like, spam emojis or keysmash in the comments if that’s what you wanna do)


End file.
